plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirage
The Mirage is a dangerous and incredibly powerful guard to Dr Zomboss modeled after a dragon and is second only to the Broken Entity. Mirage is incredibly agile and hits very hard; Mirage is also powered and built around Aura Crystals. Mirage is surprisingly agile of its massive weight due to the dense plating. Appearance: Mirage's body is fairly bulky with a reasonably large neck and a large-ish head, quite long legs and a long and fairly wide tail. Mirage is a large, dragon like creature completely covered in scales made from PurpleAura coated in a set of Resilience Crystal scales. (Even inside of Mirage is a layer of Resilience Crystal). The chest of Mirage houses a generous sized gemstone of PinkAura (about 1m in diameter!) housed in TealAura. Mirage's teeth are made from impure OrangeAura Crystals and the gums around the teeth are made from Resilience Crystal scales to protect Mirage from the OrangeAura. Mirage's eyes each have a BrownAura slit and AquaAura everywhere else. The centre of the back of Mirage houses a quite large YellowAura gemstone (about the size of the PinkAura gemstone) housed in Unstable Aura whilst the edges of the back feature a long row of Charged Aura gemstones. Mirage's tail has a row of BlueAura spikes on the top, bottom, left and right side of it. Mirage's claws are made of WhiteAura with a layer of purple-tinted Resilience Crystal. Mirage's wings are made of Thermal Aura Steel coated in a thin sheet of Resilience Crystal on the thinner parts whilst the thick parts of the wing are are made from BlueAura coated in PurpleAura and Resilience Crystal scales like the rest of the body. (The BlueAura isn't really visible, but it's there) Mirage has a row of 3 large spikes on the front of the head (each one "slightly" larger than the last). The middle spike is made from GreenAura (This's here to take down other evil things if neccecary) ( the spike is seperated from Mirage itself by a thick-ish layer of Resilience Crystal) whilst the front and back spikes are PurpleAura. Mirage has internalised PlatinumAura meaning Mirage can fire beams of powerful light. Stats Health: 5,000 All other: Mega! (+145% buff!) Likes Dr Zomboss. Other Zombies Broken Entity Dislikes Everything else. Abilities Aura Bombs: A pairing of both Reactive and Burst Auras can make some powerful bombs that Mirage can summon and fire from around itself. These each do 1500 damage with 5 clusters that do 500 damage. These also have a very high blast radius. Leech Beam: A life-leeching beam that causes high damage and restores Mirage's health. 3100 typeless damage on contact with 2000 health restored to Mirage. This can sweep across multiple opponents. Orange Bite: Mirage bites down on the opponent with masses of force, the OrangeAura teeth devestate things on contact. This can do around 4700 damage! Arctic Claw: Mirage claws the opponent with ice-empowered claws that deal huge damage and slow the opponent drastically. This does around 3750 damage with freeze/slow. Cloak: Mirage can cloak its entire body, this reduces damage and defence to just 125% but buffs up Speed and Evade to 175%. Mirage also becomes practically undetectable through this. Horn Guard: Mirage can form a decent layer of Resilience Crystal over the horns on Mirage's head. This's to either protect them from reacting with the opposite Aura Crystal or (in the case of the middle horn) to protect Mirage from itself. (Even though it's actually tough for Mirage to even harm itself with that horn due to the presence of Resilience Crystal almost everywhere). This can be used at will and activates pretty much instantly. Horn Slash: Mirage can slash opponents with the horns on Mirage's head for massive damage, the presence of both Purple and GreenAura means this can do massive damage to pretty much anything. Deals around 4200 damage. Aura Core: Mirage has a dense amount of aura inside it, this can be used to immidiately recharge and restore any Aura Crystals that have been nullified by other Aura Crystals of the opposite charge. (passive) Power Tap (Teal): Mirage taps power from the TealAura on its chest, this raises the damage stat by 80%! Power Tap (Pink): Mirage taps power from the PinkAura on its chest, this raises the Defence, Damage and Speed stats by 1000%! Power Tap (Yellow): Mirage taps power from the back-mounted YellowAura to increase Mirage's size significantly. This boosts Defence, Damage and Speed by 500%. This also just outright increases Mirage's size. Platinum Light: The PlatinumAura inside Mirage can be used to fire a very powerful beam of scorching light from any AuraCrystal on Mirage's body. (Does 3700 heat damage with burn and blinding chance. Power Surge (passive): At the start of the battle, this activates before EVERYTHING ELSE. This gives the user an additional 20,000 health. (INCOMPLETE) Immunities Instant-kills Resistances Physical: takes -80% damage. Ice and Heat: Takes -70% damage Electric: Takes -65% damage Else: takes -55% damage. Weakness None Category:Hypno's Character Crate